Atom Longside
Atom Longside (アトム ロングシド Atomu Rongushido): is one of the S Class Wizards of the Warrior Angel Guild. He is well known throughout the country for his extraordinary strength and brutal combat abilities with his specialty in Matter Magic. After being on the run after his home village was raided he eventually joined the Warrior Angel Guild in the hopes to get stronger in order to protect his little sister, after years of training gain strength eventually became his obsession. He is the older brother of Jessie Longside and very protective over her and has vowed to become stronger so he can protect her. Appearance Atom has blue eyes and short, black spiky hair with a strain hanging in front of his forehead. He has a tall and a big muscular body. He's always has an angry looking face but that doesn't mean he's always angry. He has his grey colored guild mark located on his front left shoulder He wears an orange training robe shirt with a blue T-shirt underneath and orange pants tucked under his boot, he has a blue wrist band on each wrist and a blue strap around his waist, he has dark blue boot with yellow laces and a red line threw the middle. Personality Atom is always serious and aggressive, he always has an angry look on his face and almost never looses his cool, he is easily angered and doesn't know how to hold back. He has a thirst for fighting stronger opponents in order to become stronger and enjoys it, his thirst for fighting is unlike any member in the guild. Being an S Class Wizard Atom thinks he is better then the other members in the Warrior Angel Guild but he still cares about his guild mates. Despite his aggressive attitude, he is devoted to his guild and cares about his guild mates except he hides that emotion, but he is willing to give his life to protect the guild hall and everyone in it. He enforces the rules and takes over while guild master Tristan Scalibur is away and will not hesitate to bring down anyone who breaks the guild rules. He had the title of being the strongest in the guild but that changed when Zora Halo became the strongest now he considers Zora his rival until he reclaims the title of the strongest once again so he keeps declaring battles with him even though Zora declines he gets angry and attacks him anyways not only because he wants to be better but also because Zora has no pride for battle and intends to beat it into him, however in the many times he fought him there has never been a winner. like every other member in the guild he prefers to fights in a one on one fight and just watches his allies in their fight and carefully analyzes the opponent, if he catches someone interfering in his allies one on one fight he gets angry and jumps in to fight the people responsible whether it was noticeable by others or not, if a member of his guild gets tortured in battle he will also rush in to get pay back unless someone is able to stop him such as Zora or Tristan Although he is very aggressive he has a soft side over his little sister Jessie Longside, who he has vowed to protect from any threat what-so-ever no mater what. He is over protective with her and makes sure she never gets involved with magic at all but she visits the guild a lot. History Atom was in an abusive family Atom was born and raised in a small village called Sunleaf Village where he lived happily with his parents for 17 years along with his 6 year old baby sister, Jessie Longside. He was raised by his family as a farmer, taking care of the animals they owned and selling their products in order to earn some money. Back then Atom was a thin, scrawny teenager who was always messing things up. His lack of strength proved to be a disability in his families line of work and would always cry whenever he screws up, but his parents looked past it, they would help fix his mistakes and cheer him up and he tried to work hard nonetheless. Despite his hard and challenging work Atom would always find time to be the care taker of his little sister and would loved to care for her like an older brother should. They would play together and argue a lot but they were always close. When Atom was young at the age of 17 he lived in a little village called where he as a farmer. He would help them out on the field whenever he can while also taking care of his 6 year old baby sister, like an older brother. his home village was destroyed by a Guild of dark wizards. They killed his parents, his friends and burnt his entire village to the ground. The only known survivors of this tragic attack was Atom and who he was carrying on his back as they escaped the disaster. They wandered around Fiore looking for salvation Magic and Abilities [[Matter Magic|'Matter Magic']]:''' is Atom's only source of magic. Atom covers his entire body in magic energy and then change it into any substance he chooses at will. Depending on which form he becomes special features are added to him based on the substance he becomes. His physical abilities are also altered by the substance as well. He is also able to turn his magic energy into two types of substances allowing him to use both their unique features simultaneously, however it requires more magic energy to use this effect. This ability is known as '''Mix Matter. Atom is famously known for his extremely fast changes in his transformations of matter forms. * Steel Body: Atoms most usable form. Atom can transform his body into steel. The steel protects him from sword attacks and other piercing attack as if he's warring body armor it also allows him to fight bare handed against a sword users without worry. The steel dramatically increases his offensive and defensive abilities. * Stone Body: Atom can transform his body into stone. The stone dramatically increases his offensive and defensive abilities. The stone body is greater then normal stone. * Wood Body: Atom can transform his body into wood. The wood grants him the special feature of being highly resistant to lightning attacks however it also makes him highly vulnerable to fire attacks as well. * Fire Body: Atom is able to turn his body into fire showing no signs of his clothing or skin underneath and his eyes become nothing but white. * Water Body: Atom is able to turn his body into rushing water in the form of his body, there is no clothing or skin shown in fact the water appears clear enough to see threw him and nothing is found inside the water body just a living body of water with glowing red eyes. * Wind Body: Atom is able to turn his body into nothing but wind swirling around forming his body with glowing red eyes, its possible to see threw the wind but has no clothing or skin inside. * Diamond Body: Atom turns his body into turquoise color diamond. * Iron-Wood Body: Atom is capable of becoming both Iron and Wood at once with his entire left side iron and his right side wood, * Water-Wind Body: '''Atom is capable of becoming both water and wind at once with the right side made of water and the left side made of wind. * '''Steel-Fire Body: '''Atom is capable of becoming steel and fire at once with left side is steel and right side is fire. '''Monstrous Strength: '''Atom possesses a monstrous amount of physical strength. The amount of strength he possesses can cause a crushing blow with devastating force that shock waves of his attacks can be felt throughout the battle field. His raw strength also seeps into his physical combat as his crushing blows is capable of destroying buildings, upend the earth, or pulverize debris. Since his magic is for physical combat Atom relies purely on his strength and attempts to get stronger and stronger with each challenging battles. His strength has earned him countless victories with the most devastating results that he quickly became well know throughout the country. The only known person to match strength blow for blow is his rival Zora Halo '''Immense Durability: Atom possesses amazing durability. Capable of withstanding various attacks simultaneously without getting so much as a scratch from it. Atom endures the attacks he takes and doesn't slow down at all as he keeps moving forward to attack his opponents. He relies on his durability as his source of defense along with the durability of his magic as well which makes him attack his opponents without fear. Atom's durability is so great he is able to stand up against his opponents greatest attacks head on and have enough power to be able to hold it back. Immense Endurance: '''Atom has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. '''Immense Speed: '''Atoms has incredible speed. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Due to his speed his reflexes are also incredible. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''With or without his magic Atom relies solely on hand to hand combat. * '''Drop Hammer: By combining both his hands while raised in the air, Atom drops his hands onto the target with powerful force that it can destroy the ground once it makes contact. This is one of the most devastating attacks Atom is able to achieve. Its power is enhance when he is covered in his magic and his strength is increased. * Elbow Crush: Atom charges at his opponents one arm out folded with his elbow pointing at them. He then aims this attack at a certain spot on their body and deliver a powerful piercing attack. The force from his elbow to his opponents body crushes their bones from where the impact was with a huge possibility of bleeding from it making it as if they struck by a spear. Keen Intellect: '''Atom has proven himself to be brilliant wizard and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world. He is able to know which form of matter to use in a battle for certain reason and can make snap decisions on how to use them. '''Immense Magic Power: Atom possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:S-Class Mage